Someday, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: The 'Someday' that Ward told Skye about, has come.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**,... I have no idea where this came from. One minute I was watching the season finale promo, next minute I was listening to Christina Aguilera's Hurt and then this happened.

**WARNING** : If I had done it right, this is gonna hurt. But you know I wouldn't let SkyeWard go downward. So bear with me ok?

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary** : When the truth comes out, it hurts.

xox

"Set the bomb or whatever you have in that bag, Skye. You can blow me up to pieces if that's what you came to do. I won't blame you because I know for once, you will never be able to let whatever I've done, to just roll off your back. Do it Skye. Do whatever you have to do now and leave. Please this place before anyone finds you."

Skye glared at Ward in disgust. Her voice dripped with venom when she finally spoke to him.

"I have a weapon much better than a bomb that will destroy you."

Ward bit the inside of his lip to try and stop the emotional pain tearing him to hear the change in his usually playful Rookie's voice.

"A bomb will only blow you to pieces. Kill you instantly. But I don't want to see you die. I want to see your heart torn slowly to pieces. I want you to feel the hurt that you've caused me for trusting and loving you. I regret that I have ever met you. And I really hope to God that I'll never see you again!"

"Skye - "

"No Ward! I'm not going to listen to your lies anymore. I'm telling right now that you do not deserve my love or anything that I ever felt for you. I know what and how it was like to hope and yearned to be wanted, accepted, understood and loved. I know how it destroyed me. And now I'm destroying you, for destroying the faith I had in you. Never will I let myself be made a fool again."

Ward took a step towards her.

"Don't you come near me you monster!"

Ward had to control himself from pulling her in his arms and telling her everything that he had always wanted to tell her. But he stopped as ordered.

"I was told that it's a weakness to care for someone. But I'm proud of you Skye. You've managed to not let your weakness overrule you."

"Shut up! I am not interested in anything you have to say!"

"I'm sorry Skye. I never meant to hurt you like this. Someday. Someday, you will understand. Good bye, Skye."

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Congratulations Coulson. You and your team have brought Hydra down. Garrett is dead."

Director Fury stood in front of Agent Coulson as he gave the man his rare smile.

"Yeah. But we couldn't have done it without you help, Sir." Coulson said.

"It helps when you let loose a Super Mole in the enemy's burrows." Fury smirked.

"You planted a mole in Hydra?"

"Yes Coulson, I did."

"Since when?"

"Since, the beginning."

"Do we know him or her, Sir? Or is that intel classified?"

"Good question. Of course you already know the answer to that." Fury told him as he turned to leave the office.

"Couldn't you just tell me? For once?" Coulson asked meekly.

"Still pushy after we messed up with your brains, huh?"

"Nobody's fault but yours, Sir."

Director Fury gave him a dirty look before grunting his displeasure about authority.

"Please, Sir?"

Fury narrowed his eye at his trusted Agent and murmured, "He was one of yours."

Colour drained from Coulson's face. "Ward?" he rasped almost inaudibly.

Fury nodded.

"But he killed Agent Hand."

The Director just smirked and walked towards the door.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Where is he now?" Coulson asked.

"That is highly classified."

"But - " Coulson stopped when the Director raised his hand.

"He requested it to be that way."

xox

Two hours later, Coulson made his way to the SUV down on the loading bay. He knocked on the window and watched it scrolled down to reveal Skye.

"Hey. What up?" Skye asked him as she pulled out the earbuds out of her ears.

Coulson bit his lip as he contemplated on the best way in telling Skye the truth about Ward.

"AC?"

"Skye, we have to talk."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been almost two years since she last saw Ward.

Ever since the day Coulson told her about Ward being a double agent, she has been hacking into every site possible to locate him. It was worst than looking for anything on her origin. He had simply vanished. No surveillance cameras anywhere in any city in the country or out of it captured any photos of him. She had dug into his previous aliases and hideouts and came out with nothing. There was no records of him anywhere.

Once, she thought she had made a break through. A check with registry of death showed a record of a Margaret Elaine Ward, aged 89 who had just died. Skye was beyond herself at the find. She told the team that Ward would definitely attend his Grampsy's funeral. They arrived at the cemetery grounds only to find that he was absent. Fitz let his dwarfs to scan the area locate Ward if he was in hiding or in disguise. But they came up negative.

Needing a moment of peace, Skye had decide to visit a place that she hadn't been for a long time. St Agnes.

The Sisters were happy to see her and they chatted until it was time for Skye to leave. It was then Sister Augustus presented her with the guitar that they had bought her for her 16th birthday . But Skye hadn't receive the gift because she had ran away two days before her birthday. Seeing the guitar in her hands, the children were excited and asked for a song.

They went out to the back garden and Skye played them a few songs. Soon it was time for the little ones to go inside. Waving them goodbye, Skye sat on the swing and subconsciously, strummed a familiar tune and started singing it. She didn't realized how meaningful the words were until she sang it through.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

Ward had told her how proud he was of her. But she had refused to listen. She didn't want to listen to anything he had to say. She didn't want to see his face anymore.

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes._

But now that she knew what he had sacrificed to keep her safe, she wished she could take all her words back. She wanted to hold him in her arms instead of just having his clothes held close to her each night.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again._

_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

Skye downloaded all the recording of his voice that they had recorded during missions into her iPod. She listened to his voice as a lifeline when awake and as a serenade when asleep.

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

Skye had thought she had cried her tears dry from regretting the way she had hurt him. But even as she sang, the tears trailed down her cheeks endlessly. Skye had thought that hurting him was his punishment. But knowing that she hurt him was the ultimate torture that she has to endure. The fact that she missed him couldn't hide the truth of the love that she still has for him

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

Skye wished with all that she had that she could see him again. Even if it was just a glimpse for a second or two. She would forever etch his face in her memory. If only she could have one more chance to see him. Just one more. Just once.

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

Skye wished that she could turn back time. Take back all that she had said to him. Let what he did just roll off her back. Let her heart leads her to the truth. She wished she wouldn't miss him but Skye knew nothing in the world will ever stop her from feeling lost without him. If only she could turn back time.

Skye let her tears fall. There was no use trying to stop them from flowing. Just as there was no hope in her forgetting Ward.

The soft creak of the door and rustle of clothing, alerted Skye of a Sister's presence. Fortunately for her, her face was turned from the door, so she quickly wiped her tears away. Skye could her Sister Augustus voice when she said, "See? I told you that her voice was made for the heavens."

Skye was about to reply to the Sister's comment but stopped short when she saw a man beside the Sister. Skye dropped her guitar when the man stepped forward and spoke in voice that she had longed to hear.

"Yes. But her eyes are not made for crying."

**THE END?**


	4. Chapter 4

"True. I rather see sparkles of laughter in them. Maybe an occasional gleam of mischief even." Sister Augustus agreed with a chuckle. The elderly Sister wiped Skye's tears away and took her hand. "Are you alright, Dear?"

Skye couldn't form any answer as she stared at Grant Ward standing two feet from her. He had let his hair grow to graze the top of his shoulders. There was a scar across his right cheek that disappeared into the hairline near his temple. His shadowy stubble completed his dangerous, rugged and scruffy look that was a far change from what she was used to. Gone was the neat and clean cut man that she used to know.

But his eyes.

In them, she saw the same sadness as the day he said goodbye.

"Skye, I would like you to meet Mr Robert Cloud. He supplies story books for the children and takes the older children on camping trips once a month." Sister Auguster broke the silence by introducing them to one another. "Mr Cloud, this is Skye."

"Hello, Skye," Ward stepped forward and held out his hand.

Skye's hand shook as she slipped her hand into his and felt his slight squeeze before releasing hers. The short contact brought her to the time when when they were sitting in that cosy room in Providence. She had captured his hand when she told him that he was a good man. He had squeezed her hand momentarily before releasing it to cup the back of her head and claimed her lips.

The contact was the last one that they shared before her whole world turn upside down. No doubt that he had touched her many times after that. But it was all fake. Unless what he said about his feelings for her were true, it was her who was faking it.

Looking into his eyes, Skye could see how he was valiantly trying to control the emotions that was stirring in him, much as she was trying not to breakdown upon seeing him. There was uncertainty and fear. Yet there was a longing for forgiveness and yearning for her that he couldn't hide.

The touch of their hands was a catalyst that proved just how much she missed having his arms around her. Skye wanted so much to just wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face in his chest. To hear his heart beating. To prove that Grant Ward is really a man in front of her and not just a figment of her imagination.

"How about we go inside and have some coffee?" The Sister suggested.

"What?" Skye was shaken by the question but quickly added, "No. Thank you but I have to go."

"Me too." Ward told the Sister as he took a few steps back and opened the door to let the two ladies enter the house. Skye was the second to walk towards the door. When she was level with Ward, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Can we talk?"

Making a quick decision, Skye nodded and walked towards the Sister. After some goodbyes and promises to visit again, Skye and Ward walked quietly to their vehicles.

Standing between his truck and her car under a shady tree, they faced each other with only the dim light of a street lamp illuminating their features.

Words escaped them. Both not knowing how to start.

Only their eyes showed their true feelings. The two pairs of brown orbs were both shimmering with held back tears. Eyebrows creased to a frown in trying to not let their tears fall.

Skye's lips quivered with the words she wanted to say.

Ward couldn't stand seeing the pain in her eyes any longer. Fury had told him that the team knew of his undercover mission. But Ward had not known how the team had taken that information. Ward hoped that the tears in her eyes are the same tears of love as his. He decided to take a chance.

"I'm sorry Skye. For everything. I never meant to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. You are the only constant in my life that believed in me. But I had to betray you. You became personal when it shouldn't be. You don't know how it kills me everyday to know what I have done to you. I regret about many things in my life. But I never and will never regret loving you."

Slowly holding out his hand towards her, he said the words that would decide his destiny.

"Forgive me for being the weak man that I am?"

Skye couldn't stand seeing the pain in his eyes any longer. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him closer than she ever dared. Her heart exploded into a million pieces from the warm pleasure when he enveloped her in his arms and leaned down to bury his face at the side of her neck.

"If loving me makes you weak, then it makes me weak too, for loving you."

Her words broken by her sobs made his heart soared and held her tighter in his arms.

His someday had come.

**To be continued...**

Thank you for all your reviews and feedbacks. Yes, I will be continuing this ff because there are many questions left unanswered. There are so many angles to this story and I hope I choose the right one, to make this a pleasurable ff for you. Stay with me ok?

The song that Skye sang was Hurt by Christina Aguilera. And I do not own it.

HUgs Everyone! And remember, Ward Loves Skye!


	5. Chapter 5

"Robert Cloud?"

Ward heard her nasally, giggly voice as Skye uttered his new name against his neck. She was still wrapped in his arms even after she had stopped crying some minutes ago.

"You did erased my identity. So, I had to choose a new name." Ward defended. "What's wrong with it?"

"Cloud? Seriously?"

"Mr Cloud sounds better than Mr Universe or Mr Galaxy." He leaned back against his truck and pulled her to lean against his front. "Besides, a cloud is part of a sky."

"Awwww... Isn't that just sweet!" Skye bat her eyes at him. "And Robert?"

"Sounds like Robot?" Ward crunched his nose as he revealed the reason behind his new name.

"If you get any sweeter we may have to change your name to Fluffy Cloud."

"Over my dead body!" Ward huffed and lightly smacked her bottom.

"Don't!" Skye suddenly gripped the front of his shirt.

"Sorry," Ward quickly moved his hand away for her bottom. "I didn't mean to - "

"No," Skye shook her head. "Not the smacking."

Ward frowned as she took his hands and wrapped them around her back again before cupping his jaw in her small palms. She pulled his head down to rest her forehead on his chin.

"Don't say anything about dying. Please?" Skye's eyes began to tear again even when her lids are shut, spilling them down her cheeks. "I've just found you again."

Releasing a sigh, Ward placed a kiss on her forehead before tilting her face up to claim a soft kiss from her lips. He wiped her tears before whispering his promise. "I'll never leave you again. I promise."

"Do this mean you'll be coming home with me?"

"I'm gonna get my ass kicked the minute I step on the ramp, right? Not that I don't deserve it. I can't forget what I did to each of them the last time we met." Ward said regretfully. "I don't blame them for not forgetting what I did either."

"In that case, how about you and I talk before we meet the team together?"

"Sounds good. But Skye?"

"Yes?"

"I know you said you love me. But do you trust me enough if I suggest we go back to my place?"

"What kind of a question is that? Are we still having trust issues?"

"You know being who we are, kind of make it a little naive to just trust anyone - "

"What the hell are are you insinuating?"

"I was with the damn Hydra, Skye! Will you ever see pass that? Will you ever think that I might have been influenced while being their right hand man? Can you honestly say I'm a good man? I had to kill people Skye. I murdered innocent people."

"You were not a Hydra, Ward." Skye grabbed handfuls of his hair to make him look into her eyes. "You had a mission. A mission that saves more than you killed. I'm so sorry I called you a serial killer. I wish I can take back everything that I ever said to you. Hydra is now gone, Ward. You don't have to hide from anything from me anymore.

"I trust you." Skye stood on tiptoes and place a soft kiss on his lips. "The idea of going to your place is as inviting as your suggestion to not leave Providence. Shutting the world outside and imagining it doesn't exist."

"But the Coulson and the team will probably freak out when you don't return to the Bus soon."

"Yup." Skye tilted her head to look up at him. "And Ward?"

"Yeah?"

"I shouldn't complain but you are really tall and my neck's gonna snap of I have to keep looking up at you like this."

Ward threw back his head and let out a laugh. Sobering, he slide his back lower down against his truck, spread his legs wider and anchored her against him again.

"Better?"

"Much better," Skye gave him her alluringl smile as she snaked her arms around the back of his shoulders.

"We can't stay here. The Sisters will probably come out soon to check why haven't we driven off yet. God, I miss the smell of your hair."

"And Fitz would probably release his dwarfs to find me. And AC will have a fit if he sees me making out with you in the orphanage's parking lot. That better not be a hickey you are giving me Turbo."

"Let's find a - Your neck... always... distracts...my... Let's find a - "

"I'm not having my first time with you on a park bench fifty metres from the orphanage. Sorry about the button."

"I was thinking of a diner."

"Kinky. Never thought that about you. Ouch!"

"Diner... Talk... Meet... SKYE not there. I'm not a - "

"Robot... I know... You are all - Oh! Since when did you go Commando?" Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. "Oh crap!"

She scrambled for her phone and saw the caller.

"AC." She mouthed.

"Tell him and the team to meet you at the 24 hour diner near the Park. We'll meet them together."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Now answer." Ward pointed to her phone.

"Hey AC. What up?... Where am I? At the orphanage... What am I doing? Making out in their parking lot with someone I just met... Sorry. Dad... There's a protocol for that!? Seriously!? ... You're sure you didn't just made that up? ... What time? I'm hungry and there's this cool 24 hour diner near the Park that serves awesome pie... Yes AC, I know it's late. But could you and the team meet me there?...Why? ..."

Ward pointed to himself.

Skye frowned.

Ward mouth, "Don't worry." and gently brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I have someone for you and the team to meet." Skye told Coulson before taking a deep breath as Ward gave her an encouraging smile.

"Who?"

Ward took her hand in his and squeezed it assuringly.

"Grant Ward."

"What did he say?" Ward asked when Skye ended the call.

"He is gonna ICER any cop who dares to give him a speeding ticket."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

"You are staring again."

"Am I not allowed to do that?"

"Not if you want Coulson to freak out when the patrons of this diner tells him how a beautiful woman was thrown over the shoulder of a dangerous and scruffy looking guy and was hauled away into his truck with the tinted windows just because he gets all fired up by the way she was looking at him."

"Wow." Skye sighed as she continued to look dreamily at Ward.

"What? Too caveman?" Ward asked as he finger combed his long fringe off his face.

"No. Just never heard you say such a long sentence under one breath before."

Ward shrugged his shoulder as he nonchalantly told her, "Just something I picked up when hanging around this non-stop talking Hacker that's been under my skin since the moment I kidnapped her."

"Hey!" Skye kicked his foot under the table. Ward laughed as she had to slouched lower onto the bench seat in order to kick him again. They were both laughing when a voice broke between them.

"Playing footsie, Skye?"

"AC you are here!" Skye grinned and waved at her friends. "Guys."

None of them were looking at her. Their eyes were on Ward.

"Is that really you?" Fitz asked as he took in Ward's new appearance.

"Yes Fitz. It's me." Ward replied with a small smile. He then turned to Coulson. "Sir."

The Leader didn't reply but just stared at the tall man who had stood in front of him.

"AC?" Skye started to scoot off the bench to stand next to Ward.

"You know that there's a line back there," Coulson said as he pointed to towards May, FitzSimmons and Trip, "who have been waiting to kick your ass, right?"

"Yes Sir. I do."

"That's why you chose this diner, isn't it? A public place. Lots of people. So, we can't lay a hand on you?"

"Technically, that's the strategy. Survival instinct. Even Skye knows that." Ward gave her a small apologetic smile when she glared at him.

"Well, you thought wrong, Agent Wise Ass." Coulson took a step closer to Ward. "There are times when exceptions are permitted. Isn't that right Fitz?"

"Yes Sir," Fitz replied.

"Simmons?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Did this man throw you and Fitz into the ocean in a box?"

"He did. And I swore I will make him pay." Simmons eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I know what I have done Sir. And I know they are unforgivable," Ward stood his ground when Fitz advanced towards him. "Fitz."

"Sorry. Nothing personal."

"I know."

Fitz snorted as he pulled his arm back. Ward instinctively tensed his body against the impact that Fitz was delivering. After many years of physical abuse by his brother and Garrett, Ward was ready for whatever beating Fitz was going to lay on him. The Scotsman may be smaller than him, but he could deliver a mean blow if he needs to.

But Ward was not ready for the group hug that Fitz and the catapulting Simmons suddenly rained upon him. The two scientists tackle hugged him tight resulting in his arms being pinned to his sides. They then tried to outdo one another in muttering their frustration, anger, appreciation, worries, concern and opinion of his new look, right in his face. Simmons started jumping in excitement and Ward lost his balance because of their weight change. The three crashed to the floor.

All eyes in the diner turned to the heap on the floor.

"Owww! Get off my arm!" Fitz yelped as he tried pulling his arm from under Ward. "You pinned it down! Oww Oww!"

"So's my arm! And I would if Simmons would get off my chest!" Ward growled as he fiercely blew her hair off his face.

"Oh Shut up Fitz! And get your leg off my bottom!" Simmons scolded her partner. "Ward stop spitting at my hair!"

"I'm not! They got in my mouth!" Ward struggled to get her off him and trying not to pin Fitz's arm at the same time. "Stop whining Dude! And get off my hair!"

A quick glance at Skye, Coulson immediately held his finger out. "Don't even think about it Skye. You are not jumping in to join them."

"You are no fun AC." She pouted.

"Some help here!" Fitz yelled out.

Coulson sighed as he and May helped them up.

"I thought I was the only one that can bring you down." May told him as she pulled Ward up. "You must be really out of practice if the twins can topple you."

"I take it, it's your turn to kick my ass?" Ward smirked.

May smirked, rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder.

Ward and Trip exchange a silent nod of understanding. Fitz came to Ward's side and gave the taller man a solid whack on his back before pulling a chair to sit down. Skye saw Ward grimacing when Fitz landed a solid whack on his back. A worried frown furrowed her brow and Ward saw it. Reaching for her hand under the table, he mouthed "Later."

"You want to tell us what you have been doing Ward?" Coulson started the conversation.

"It's going to be along story. How about we all go back to my place to talk?" Ward suggested.

After glancing around the table, Coulson nodded his agreement.

"I'm hungry." Skye said.

"Me too!" Fitz added.

Simmons eyes widened as she scanned through the menu.

"Might as well feed the children first Coulson." May muttered.

"I feel old." The leader replied as he opened a menu.

"Sir?" Ward called for his attention.

"Yes Ward."

"With your permission, I would like to include another person in during our talk."

"Who?"

"An old friend of yours?"

"His friends are all old. OUch! Who kicked me?!" Skye gasped.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Were you all expecting a Batcave?"

Ward tossed the question to the team as he unlocked the front door to his bookstore. They were all looking up at the store sign that read "Clouds & Skies Books". Earlier Ward had revealed his new identity to the team. If they had read any specific meanings in the name of his store, they just smiled it off between themselves. Especially when they saw the way Ward had been holding Skye's hand since they left the diner.

"I was expecting to park the SUV in front of your house. Not fifty meters away." Coulson told him.

"Makes you glad you didn't bring Lola, huh?" Skye said as she followed Ward into his store.

"Don't worry, it's a safe neighborhood," Ward told them as he switched the lights on.

"If you had mentioned that earlier, I would have brought the Bus." May said.

"Wow! This is absolutely cosy!" Skye shrieked with excitement as she scanned the room. She took in the rows of antique bookshelves, the dark leather wing back chairs positioned in corners, each with a polished side-table by its side, the plush carpeting and a corner where an L-shaped leather sofa set with a coffee table stacked with board games.

"Fitz! Look at this! Ward even has a section on Bio-Chemistry and Engineering Science." Simmons cried with glee as she pulled her partner to that particular section.

"Romance?" Coulson quirked his brow at Ward as he fingered the books on the shelves near the front window where he grew flowers in a flower box. Ward threw a quick glance at Skye before looking back at Coulson with a smile. Unseen by the others, Coulson stood on one leg and shot an imaginary arrow towards Ward as a Cupid would.

At Ward's laughter, the rest turned to ask was funny. Ward shook his head and offered them drinks instead.

"Need help?" Skye asked.

"I was hoping you would volunteer," Ward whispered in her ear as he ushered her into the kitchen with a hand on the small of her back.

"You think he is happy?" May asked as she sidled up to Coulson.

"He is now." Her friend replied as they both watched Ward and Skye whispering and giggling as they entered the kitchen. "You ok, with him and - "

"They are meant to be together," May replied with a smile and patted Coulson's shoulder before moving away to inspect the books on martial arts with Trip.

Soon, Ward brought out a tray of beverages as Skye helped with a tray of cakes and cookies and set them on the coffee table. Ward then returned to the kitchen and came back with a big bag of pretzels and tossed it to Fitz. The Scotsman beamed with pleasure.

"I love you Dude." Fitz said aloud.

"And what am I?" Simmons smacked her partner's chest playfully. "Chopped liver?"

"Aww.. Come on Jem!" Fitz protested. "How could you think I would see you as that! You know you are my prosciutto and buffalo mozzerella sandwich with a hint of pesto aioli Oooff! Hey! Where did you learn to hit like that?" Fitz panted and rubbed his stomach.

The others laugh as they settled down to collect their respective drinks.

The front door chimed as figure came into the store. They all knew who it was as soon when he voiced his opinion as a greeting.

"Did you train this boy to catch me at the the wrong moment Coulson? I was fishing. Almost got a fish this big." The man showed the length of the supposed fish between his large hands.

"No Sir." Coulson replied as he stood in front of the Director.

"No Sir. No Sir." The Director mimicked his favourite Agent. He then scanned the room and settled on Ward. "You told them yet?"

"No Sir."

"Tell us what?" Coulson asked as he looked between Fury and Ward.

"Why he was hiding."

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Why the tears, Skye?"

"I could have lost you if Fury hadn't told us of your undercover mission."

Sitting in the garden on the rooftop of his shophouse, Skye was cuddled in Ward's arms as they huddled together under a warm blanket against the cold morning air. Ward held her close as he wiped her tears away and soothed her regrets.

The team had left two hours ago after talking the remainder of the night away. With Fury's side of the story and Ward's own account, the team had finally understood the need for his disappearance. Though it was painful to hear and accept, they respected and understood his decision.

"I wouldn't blame you if that had happened. Sometimes I couldn't even forgive myself for hurting all of you. Especially you." Ward told her huskily as he tenderly finger brushed her hair. "I understand betrayal. How painful it can be."

"Did you really hate me when I betrayed the team? I mean, you for one, should have understood what I needed to do. I was with the Rising Tide to bring S.H.I.E.L.D. down. Just like you with S.H.I.E.L.D to bring Hydra down."

Skye moved away from him when she heard laughter rumbled in is chest. "Not that I don't like you laughing but why would you laugh when I'm being serious?"

"I am laughing because that was nothing but pure jealousy."

"Excuse me? Care to explain?"

Ward claimed her lips before explaining. Which of course, he could only give after they finally decided they needed air to breathe.

"It was wasn't so much as the Rising Tide issue but that boyfriend of yours.''

"Ex-boyfriend, if you don't mind."

"I like the sound of that," Ward murmured and claimed her lips again.

"So that was only the ugly, green, jealous monster in you that made you treat me like some scum under your size 12 boots?" Skye asked when she was happily wrapped in his arms again.

"Yup." He replied after a quick nip of her neck which had Skye squirming with delight. "You still think me a monster, now?"

"No." Skye shook her head as she subtly gave his lips more access to her neck.

"But you are still calling me names."

"Yes." She giggled when he tickled her sides. When their tickle contest ended, Skye called his name softly, "Ward?"

"Hmmm?" He answered as he played with her hair.

"May I see your back?"

His hand on her hair stilled before he gingerly pushed her away from him. Skye regretted her request and was about to retract it when he cupped her face in his palms.

"I don't want you to blame yourself over this, alright?" Ward asked of her as he held her sorrowful gaze. "Promise me."

"I promise."

He kissed her softly before letting her go to turn his back to her.

During the talk with the team, Fury had explained that the reason why Ward had refused to let the team know of his whereabouts was because he had been severely injured during their attack on Hydra. The team had left after seeing Ward being led away in custody. What they had not seen was the explosion that occurred as he was being escorted away by Fury and his team of trusted Agents to make the arrest looked real.

The bomb was the last one that Skye had planted and was thought to have exploded with the rest. The explosion had cause the hallway where Ward and the Agents were walking along to collapse. A slab of burning material had landed on his back and burned through his vest and shirt. Since his hands were cuffed in front, he was not able to immediately roll away to push the burning heat off his back. The weight had also broke his collar bone which rendered him helpless under the burning flame.

Only with Fury's quick action did he managed to survive the excruciating ordeal. His back suffered third degree burns and later the doctors diagnosed the spinal injury that he had sustained. Ward had begged Fury not to tell the team of his injury. He didn't want their pity, sympathy or compassion even after the Director agreed to only tell the team of his undercover mission.

Above all, he didn't want Skye to know that it was her bomb that had almost killed him. He didn't want her to blame herself.

The road to recovery was long. Miraculously, the spinal injury was not permanent. He was able to walk after a year of intense physical therapy. He managed to disappear from radar with Fury's help and change of identity. With the money that he was owed over the years, he bought the shop house and opened a bookstore. The choice of location of being near St Agnes, was not by coincidence but choice.

Ward had hoped one day, Skye would return to the orphanage for a visit. He had been truthful with the Sisters and they had agreed to help conceal his true identity. Spending time with the children had brought him joy and he had learned much of Skye's childhood from the Sisters. His visit to the orphanage the day before was not by coincidence. Sister Margaritte had called him the minute Skye stepped on the porch.

Ward pulled his shirt down again to cover the extensive scars on his back that extended from the back of his neck to his waist. He had opted to let his hair grow to cover the scars as it also deters unwanted attention and questions. Turning around to face Skye, he found her crying silently. Her lips kept mouthing her apologies and regrets. He pulled her close to him.

"You promised." He reminded her as he gazed lovingly into her eyes before cradling her on his lap and held her head under his chin. "Cry if must. But just this once, ok?" Ward softly relented to her cries and apologies as he placed soft kisses on her hair. "After this? We start a something new together. You want that?"

Skye nodded and cried her heart out one last time before she stopped as he had beseeched of her.

"Ward?"

"Yes." He acknowledged after placing another soft kiss on hair.

"Why do you call your bookshop 'Clouds and Skies'?" Skye asked as she placed a tender kiss at the base of his throat.

"Well," he cleared his throat as a red flush covered his neck and face.

"What?" Skye moved a little away from him and searched his face for answers.

"Well, I was hoping the store will be a family thing, someday. Something that I can hand down to my," he swallowed, "children. With you. I wanted to name it Clouds and Sons, but what if we have girls and I can't call them Clouds. Not that they won't be a Cloud but they'd be more of a girly Skye. Anyway, I was hoping that I'll find you and you find me and we end up like this and maybe there won't only be little Clouds but little bubbly Skies as well and I have mentioned that haven't I? Well, as I was saying, I was thinking that it should be a family thing and something that I only want to have with you and I was also hiding so I can't have have anything that has a Ward and Skye just in case you managed - "

He was silenced with an mind blowing kiss.

Still dazed from Skye's kisses much later, he managed to capture her question of "You know what?"

"I talk too much?" he asked.

"No." Skye rolled her eyes and slipped her hands under his shirt with an all knowing smirk. "We should practice."

"Practice?"

"Yup. My SO once told me that if we need to perfect some moves we need to practice."

"Moves?"

"Yup. I'm not very sure how to make little Clouds and Skies. I say we need to practice."

"Will you whine and complain if the practice gets too intense?" Ward's grin began to grow as Skye's fingers did suggestive circles on his bare skin.

"I will only moan. But I can't promise to not scream and yell out your name if the sessions get too intensive."

"I promise to make sure your scream and yell out my name."

"Let's kiss on it." Skye suggested as she let her fingers plough into his hair to pull his lips to hers.

The early morning rays shone their lights on the Ward and Skye as they started their new beginning with a promising kiss. The rays then ushered them into the house before leaving them in privacy as Ward carried Skye bridal style to grace their first day together as the couple they are meant to be.

**THE END**

Thank you for staying with me to the end of this ff. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hugs and up, up, SkyeWard away!

PS : **cherry girl xxx**? Now you see why I let Ward let his hair grow longer.


End file.
